


Warm Blankets and CoCo - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

by Blackrayvn



Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Warm Blankets and CoCo, and a cottage that looks out for its owners.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable_December_2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Warm Blankets and CoCo - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> No Triggers!
> 
> Much Fluff

**December Fifth - Warm Blankets - @Soft_Angel_Aziraphale**   
_Warm Blankets and CoCo_

**[December Day Five, Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4rk7BrNst5fGxe3nzj6pNx) **

Looking in on Crowley as he slept in their bed, warmed Aziraphale's heart. He had never thought of himself as much more than an angel, not much more, not wanting to be what he was made for, Aziraphale had never killed anything, and as he looked at Crowley, the thought of anything happening to him brought tears to his eyes.

Aziraphale was a being made of love, a being of love, and to love others more than the almighty herself. Though as he let his thoughts wander for a little bit, Aziraphale wondered how he was ever able to hide how he had felt about Crowley to himself. He chuckled as he thought to himself, ~A being of love, who is so thoroughly IN love, with not just anyone but also a demon~.

"...truthfully, probably a bit more angelic than me."

Aziraphale smirked as he spoke to no one in particular, just letting his words almost silently float amongst the stars that shone throughout the cottage. With a snap, music started to fill the surroundings; twirling on his heel Aziraphale waltzed away from the bedroom, letting Crowley sleep in.

Watching Crowley was lovely, but if he stared for too long, it tended to wake Crowley up. Somehow he could feel himself being watched. Maybe it was a demonic thing, but either way, Aziraphale was determined to let Crowley sleep in, a moment to wrap a few of the presents that Crowley had no idea Aziraphale had gotten him.

Into the kitchen, an overly happy angel danced, spinning as the music kept playing. Letting himself start to sing along with the music, reaching for unique mugs he had made for them both. Wings adorned both mugs, yet Crowley's handle was a snake, and the handle on Aziraphale's was apple branches, with an apple adorning the top part of the mug.

Aziraphale was far too happy about them; he thought himself rather clever. Dancing around the kitchen, the cream was set on the stovetop, waiting for it to boil to make them Coco again; Crowley had finally admitted that Coco was, in fact, rather tasty, especially when it was Adult Coco.

Smiling brighter than any other time, Aziraphale crooned out song after song, knowing every word to every song that played within the cottage. Crowley had been woken by the angelic voice that floated throughout the cottage. Slithering out of bed and into some Christmas jammies that Aziraphale had insisted they have, Crowley made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was full of life, the stars dancing along with an angel, bringing about a smile to Crowley's mouth. Glasses long since forgotten, something about this month, Anathema and the rest singing to them, and of course, his angel that always found his eyes beautiful made him not care if he had them on or not.

Crowley felt normal, or as normal as any celestial being could feel here on earth.

Leaning against the archway that led into the kitchen, Crowley watched his, yes, his angel merely being himself. It indeed was one month out of the year that nothing could contain Aziraphale, and Crowley knew it; he had tried in the past to dim the glow that radiated from Aziraphale, but to no avail did it ever work.

This year though, Aziraphales glow overflowed onto everything around the cottage. Every inch sparkled, glowed, or was touched by love; even Crowleys Bentley was somehow touched and warmed by the divine love. A gentle shake of Crowley's head and he quietly slid himself behind his angel, letting his arms wrap around Aziraphale's waist.

A sudden and not unexpected squeak left Aziraphale, followed by a giggle that was far too cute for Crowley to handle, nuzzling against Aziraphale's neck.

"Morning, angel!"

"O-oh, hello my dear, I didn't wake you did I?"

Crowley smirked, gently biting Aziraphale's neck, feeling the tremble from his angel, a good morning it certainly was becoming.

"Why'd you stop singing? It woke me, yes but in the best possible way. You should sing to me more than you do. Wait, you never have, any reason?"

"Well, yes, I don't really like singing, but Christmas music is something else; it makes everyone happy."

"What do you mean, an angel not liking singing?"

"It always isn't happy, my dear, sometimes it's to try and bring comfort to those that are in dire need. Tends to dampen the want to sing."

"Oh, yeah, I can see that, but, so you know, you have a beautiful voice."

Aziraphale smiled, the curve upwards on his mouth was not only visible, but Crowley could feel it. Especially when Aziraphale started to sing again, Crowley knew it was for him, something that Aziraphale didn't enjoy most of the time; he joyfully did, for Crowley and no one else.

Crowley stayed where he was, and when Aziraphale went to move to grab the water, he pressed himself impossibly closer to him. Resting his chin on Aziraphale's shoulder, making it more than obvious, he had no intention of moving.

"I need to get the cream, Crowley."

"NGK!"

"Crowley, that is not a word, and if you are not going to release me from your grip, walk with me."

Crowley somewhat agreed, somewhat growled, but he moved with Aziraphale even as he shook his head. Watching as the cream was poured over the chocolate in the cups, Crowley turned his face, kissing Aziraphale on the cheek before biting his earlobe playfully. Aziraphale reached behind him, giving Crowley a gentle smack on his rear.

"You know you do make this difficult to do."

"Demon angel, not meant to make things easy."

"Fair point."

Crowley was quite happy at the readily agreeable angel; he never just won a conversation; it usually could go on for days, drunk, sober, or anything between. This was a treat; his ego grew ten times at that moment.

"Crowley, don't make me regret not arguing with you about it."

Aziraphale smirked and bit his lower lip, feeling the sudden change in the weight behind him. Picking up the mugs, Crowley let Aziraphale turn around within his arms. Aziraphale lifted the mugs, which caused Crowley to tilt his head at the ebony-colored mug, with wings to match his own, the damned mug somehow sparkled.

"One for you and one for me!"

"I can see that; how is it you always seem to get stardust, actual stardust in everything?"

"I have my ways!"

Crowley grunted as he took the cup, standing fully and releasing Aziraphale from in his arms. Aziraphale truly did make the best of hot Coco, and no one would win that argument with Crowley. No one could do anything better than his angel, well maybe magic, but not the real kind.

Crowley took a healthy gulp of the Coco, only to shiver, having not realized how cold he was. Aziraphale didn't miss the shiver or the way Crowley drank the Coco; it was warming him. With a snap, the fireplaces roared to life within the cottage.

"Oh, I am sorry, my dear, I was letting you sleep in and hadn't started the fireplaces yet."

"It's fine, angel, it'll only be a moment or two, but...the blankets are rather warm."

Aziraphale saw the look and knew the tone; his demon was being cheeky. Watching as the smirk literally crawled across Crowley's face, Aziraphale shook his head.

"Are you trying to get me in bed, my dear?"

Crowley almost choked on his Coco; that was rather blunt even for him. Crowley nodded with widened eyes, especially seeing the smirk to match his own appear on his angel.

"Lead the way, Crowley."

Without another word, Crowley had Aziraphale by the hand, pulling him back to the bedroom and bullying him under the covers. The warmth wrapping around them both, Crowleys serpentine form relaxing against the warmth.

Throughout the cottage, Aziraphale's giggle could be heard, even the squeak that occurred right after a demon's snap. Love was afoot, and the cottage knew it, making sure the fires blazed, warming its interior.

A whispered name floated from the bedroom, followed by a declaration of love and a gentle growl. The cottage realized its owners were being watched from behind a screen in someone's hands, slowly closed the doors to the bedroom.

A quick, fleeting smirk from the cottage and to you, letting the lights fade to ebony, making you wait for a new day to look in on an angel and a demon, in love.


End file.
